Your Guardian Angel
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: She was an angel. He was a human. Her mission is to change that Ice Cube attitude of his. “God, why’d you give me such a hateful mission?” “I’m glad to be with you, once again. TY for being my angel.” he said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep
1. Chapter 1

"My True Love, My Angel"

Your Guardian Angel

By AnimeForeverL0ver

Summary: She was an angel. He was a human. Her mission is to change that Ice Cube attitude of his. "God, why'd you give me such a hateful mission?"

**CHAPTER 1: MEET SAKURA …..**

**STOP FREAKING OUT WILL YA'?**

"Yukino" a soft and calming voice was heard and a blue haired woman appeared. ( A/N: she looks like the blue haired girl in Yu Yu Hakusho- also known as Ghost Fighter/s ).

"Yes, your majesty?" she asked bowing in respect.

"Find this angel" She received an angel information card. The name read 'Haruno Sakura'.

"Haruno Sakura? The pink haired angel?" Yukino asked still bowing.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura…I have a mission for her" the voice said.

"Yes, your majesty…Haruno Sakura it is" Yukino said, looked up to him and smiled, bowed slightly and flew away.

**-x-**

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Her friend named Chidori called out to her. Sakura was a unique angel for she was the only angel with cherry blossom pink hair. Rumors have it that she was cursed coz' both her parents have jet black hair and golden brown hair. Anyways, she had a tan colored skin, her lips a luscious pink and her eyes a beautiful sparkling emerald orbs.

"I have some great news to you!"

"What is it?"

"You have a mission!"

"Really? How did you know?" she asked.

"rumors"

"Haruno Sakura" Yukino called out.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Chidori and Sakura bowed.

"God has a mission for you. Your mission is to change a certain boy's Ice Cube attitude into a much more open personality. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. An onyx-eyed boy, chicken butt-haired with a mysterious, rude and cruel personality. You will be leaving next thing tomorrow morning. And remember to pass in your report every four (4) days. Is that understood?" Yukino asked.

"Yes, Ma'am" Sakura bowed. Yukino bowed and then flew away.

'_This is going to be a long mission' Sakura thought._

**-x-**

"Good Morning!" Sakura greeted to a stiffened Sasuke.

"Umm…hello?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face but to no avail she received no sign of being alive.

SNAP

"Huh? What a weird dream…" Sasuke muttered.

"Dream , what dream?" Sakura asked.

" A dream about a pink haired girl floating in the a-" He said and looked up only to find a pink haired girl staring at him. Confusion was written all over her face so she move her face a little bit forward just about an inch away from his face.

Silence…………………

Silence…………………

Silence…………………

Silence…………………

"Ahhh--" His mouth was covered by the angel's hand.

"Don't scream, you'll wake up your brother and parents." He nodded then calmed down.

"Who are you?" He asked a little curious.

"Oh, sorry. I was supposed introduce myself to you but then you started to-"

"Ahem-clears throat-"

"Oh yeah sorry about that again, Hello! My name is Sakura. I am an angel from heaven. I have been sent here on a mission to change that Ice Cube attitude of yours. And here I am! TADA!" She said.

"Sooooooooooooooo…you're an angel that came down from heaven to actually change what?"

"Your Ice Cube attitude" He nodded.

"There is actually no problem with my attitude so beat the crap out. Go back to heaven or wherever you live." Sasuke said rudely which made his heart ache. O.O.. :p

"I can't unless I fulfill my mission."

"Fine. Then do your mission" He said pissed. Sakura took out her stripe notebook. Her notebook was decorated in stripes of pink and green. She then took out her pen. She began to write her first day report and this got the attention of the Ice Cube.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Writing, what else?" She replied.

"Besides that?"

"Writing my first day report."

"First day report?"

"Well, every angel has a notebook of their own. When they are sent on a mission, they are required to write in their notebook about everything that had happened starting on the first day which requires the way you reacted, greeted, and the way you welcome me in to your adobe. We angels should take down or write down summaries about your attitude, your personality to other people and your personality to angels like me, how you open up to others, how you use good language and that's………sorta it." She explained.

"Wow… so when are you gonna pass this report of yours?" He asked.

"Every four (4) days" She replied still writing.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Sasuke looked up to take a sneak peek on what the angel was writing.

BAM

"I-i-itai" he said as he winced when he touched his swelling cheek.

"I-i-I'm so sorry" Sakura apologized and started healing his swelling cheek.

"Oh and for your information, the notebook is only for my eyes and not yours!" she said still healing his swelling cheek.

"……"

"……"

"I have to get to school. I'm probably late." He said and headed for the cabinet to take out his clothes.

"Sasuke! Hurry up and wake up! Your late for school!! Or else I get a bucket of ice cold water right up there!!... Hurry up Sasuke because I'm coming!!" His mother said sweetly.

"Oh no……_-step step step- _quickly Sakura hide…in the closet…no! _–step step step step-_

under the bed… yes yes under the bed! _–the door knob is turned slowly- _Hurry Sakura!" He said panicking.

"stop freaking out will ya' only you can see me; unless, I'm in my human form" Sakura said giving him the peace sign.

"Sasuke?"

"Umm… um… I-I-I was going to the ummm……ummm……bathroom" He stuttered.

"Okay then, use the cold water…" His

mother Mikoto said and headed for the bathroom. She changed the setter from normal to very cold.

"Okay, I'm done, go take a bath then!" His mother smiled evilly. He just shrugged then took a bath.

He went out the bathroom fully changed.

"I'm gonna head down and eat my breakfast, stay here" He commanded. She shook her head.

"That is inappropriate, I have to guard you day and night or as the teens call 24/7." She said.

"Crap."

"Hmm… maybe I also have to change that mouth of yours." She said, her right arm under chin and her left arm on her waist. Well, she was on a thinking position.

"Whatever" Then he headed down to the dining room.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called out to him.

"Hn."

'_This is gonna be a long month.' Sakura thought. _

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know this is like the story 'Beloved Angel Eyes'. I'm not copying her plot. I only have a twist in it. But to know the twist, stay tuned in "My True Love, My Angel". I'll try my best to upload one (1) chapter per week. But I'm sorry if I couldn't, its just that sometimes I am way too busy and loads of school stuff are weighing on my back now. I have to study harder this school year. I'm already First year (1st) high school. But still, I'll try to focus also on my stories. Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you want, you can read my other stories; just go to my profile or search the following:

**NARUTO FANFICS:**

I Will Never Let You Fall- complete

I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself!-complete

Kidnapped-In-progress

**GAKUEN ALICE FANFICS**

Siblings!?-complete (with a sequel)

**Thanks a bunch!**


	2. The First Day and Second Day

"Your Guardian Angel"

"Your Guardian Angel"

By AnimeForeverL0ver

RECAP:

"I'm gonna head down and eat my breakfast, stay here" He commanded. She shook her head.

"That is inappropriate, I have to guard you day and night or as the teens call 24/7." She said.

"Crap."

"Hmm… maybe I also have to change that mouth of yours." She said, her right arm under chin and her left arm on her waist. Well, she was on a thinking position.

"Whatever" Then he headed down to the dining room.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called out to him.

"Hn."

'_This is gonna be a long month.' Sakura thought._

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST and SECOND DAY (1****st**** and 2****nd****)**

**MEETING HIS FRIENDS…A LITTLE ACCIDENT…**

"Sakura, I'm going to school now, coming or not?" Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Wait up!...Ok lets go!" Sakura said as flew to him at the front door.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"So, who are these friends of yours?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Most of them are boys and three girls." Sasuke said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, Sasuke I'm gonna somewhere else so, I'll meet you back at school okay?" Sakura said turning around not letting Sasuke have a say to her.

'Where could she have gone now?'

-xXx-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.!SCHOOL!.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Class, we have an exchange student from Oxford University." A silver-spiky-haired man said.

"She graduated there in elementary and she also was the Valedictorian. And lastly, she is Japanese. You may come in now." Slowly but gracefully a girl with bubble gum pink hair entered the room with a lovely smile that sent boys nose bleeding and girls glaring.

"Konichiwa Mina! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura-desu, hajimemashite!" A cute smiled graced her features.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Good. Now will you take your seat beside um…Mr. Uchiha……Sasuke raise your hand." The spiky haired man ordered and Sasuke followed.

"Thank you Mr……?"

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Thank you Mr. Kakashi!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She walked towards Sasuke gracefully while the cold breeze passed her and she seemed to look like the "fallen goddess". She received death glares from most of the girls while she passed them.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"…"

"Mou, Teme!"

"Sigh…You should have told me a while that you were going to the school to become an official student."

"Gomene."

"…"

"You know, a simple alright, okay or I forgive you would be nice."

"Hn."

"Your hopeless you know that?"

"Hn."

"Sigh"

-xXx-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.!LUNCH!.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Sakura come with me."

"But-" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the Nara Tree where all his friends were.

"Yo Sasuke!" A spiky-blonde-haired boy said.

"Hi There Sasuke!" A pearl eyed boy said.

"Mendokuse…" A black-pineapple-boy said.

"Hi Sasuke!" A blonde girl squealed.

"Hi Sasuke!" A girl with her hair tied up in two buns said.

"H-hh-hi S-s-s-a-su-k-k-ke" a pearl eyed girl stammered.

"Yo! Kore wa Haruno Sakura desu." He introduced and she bowed.

"Konichiwa Minna." She said and smiled.

"This is Hinata." Pointing to the Pearl Eyed Girl.

"Ino and Naruto." Pointing to both the blondes.

"Neji and TenTen." Pointing to both the brown haireds.

"and lastly Shikamaru." Pointing to the pineapple head; lazily sleeping under the shade of the Nara Tree.

"So Sakura, from what school did you come from?" Ino asked.

"From Oxford University." The girls (Ino, Hinata and TenTen) face were shocked.

"You must be very smart then." TenTen said.

"No, not really."

"But you came from O-x-f-f-f-o—o-ord University."

"Well, ,maybe you could say that."

And the chatting continued until the bell rang for the 1st period in the afternoon.

-xXx-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.!SASUKE'S HOME!.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Sasuke, me and your mom have a business trip to go to… we would be absent in this mansion for at least a year. Itachi, take care of your brother. We have to go now, before the plane goes." Fugaku Uchiha said.

"Bye tou-san, kaa-san." Itachi and Sasuke chorused.

"Sasuke, I have to go somewhere to meet someone. So stay here. And maybe I'll be back tomorrow or maybe after three months." Itachi said and walked away.

"Sasuke can I go to your room first?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you!"

"Hn"

-xXx-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.!SASUKE'S ROOM!.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Tsukareta! How come school so tiring?"

"Tiring?"

"EEP!... Sasuke!!"

"Sorry. You know your cute!" 'DAMN, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!'

"Huh? Can you repeat what you said?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I thought you said something about me being cute….Oh, well maybe I was just hearing things. Goodnight Sasuke!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

-xXx-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!MORNING!.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Wake up Sasuke! Your gonna be late for school. Wake up! Wake up!" Sakura said pulling him off the bed to her luck, she instead was pulled on the bed beside him.

"Sasuke!!" She yelled and Sasuke jerked up.

"What!!" "How'd you get on my bed?!" He asked her with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"FYI! You pulled me!" She replied with the same tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What?! How could that have hap- never mind!...I'm taking a bath!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Water crashing to the ground would be heard. The shower turned on and etc..

After a few minutes, he got out of the bathroom topless but with his pants already on.

He put on his shirt and tried so hard to fix the tie lucky for him Sakura was there to help.

"Let me do it!" Sakura said.

"No, its okay."

"No, no really, let me do it."

"No, I'm fine."

"Sasuke please let do-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" They fell when Sakura slipped through the wet tile and Sasuke grabbed her making him fall on top of her. Awkward.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Onyx met Emerald. **(A/N: Sakura is in her human form.)**

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lips parting.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence

Silence.

Lips inches apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lips centimeters apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lip a half centimeter apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Huh? Oh, sorry!!" Sasuke jerked up. His face as red as tomatoes.

"That's alright, sorry too." Sakura apologized her face as red as tomatoes too.

"Anyways Sasuke, let me fix that tie of yours." She said and came neared to Sasuke and fixed his tie.

"There, all done!" She said.

"Oh, and Sasuke forget that, that never happened." She said still, her face as red as tomatoes.

"Hn. Lets eat." He said and grabbed her hand and went down stairs to eat. After eating he dragged her to his car and started his engine.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT I UPLOADED SO LATE!! PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME!! I TOTALLY WAS SO BUSY….GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE MINNA!! ANYWAYS…..I THINK I'LL DELETE KIDNAPPED AND REWRITE IT…..SORRY YA' GUYS….**

**THANKS FOR READING, HAVE MORE POWER, GOD BLESS YOU, TAKE ALWAYS AND HAVE MORE BLESSINGS TO COME!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**(DON'T LET ME RUN YOUR LIFE OKAY? IT JUST A SENTENCE NO NEED TO FOLLOW IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BUT IF YOU WANT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!)**


	3. The Hour Long Argument and Sakura

"Your Guardian Angel"

"Your Guardian Angel"

By AnimeForeverL0ver

RECAP:

Water crashing to the ground would be heard. The shower turned on and etc..

After a few minutes, he got out of the bathroom topless but with his pants already on.

He put on his shirt and tried so hard to fix the tie lucky for him Sakura was there to help.

"Let me do it!" Sakura said.

"No, its okay."

"No, no really, let me do it."

"No, I'm fine."

"Sasuke please let do-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" They fell when Sakura slipped through the wet tile and Sasuke grabbed her making him fall on top of her. Awkward.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Onyx met Emerald. **(A/N: Sakura is in her human form.)**

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lips parting.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence

Silence.

Lips inches apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lips centimeters apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Lip a half centimeter apart.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

face as red as tomatoes too.

"Anyways Sasuke, let me fix that tie of yours." She said and came neared to Sasuke and fixed his tie.

"There, all done!" She said.

"Oh, and Sasuke forget that, that never happened." She said still, her face as red as tomatoes.

"Hn. Lets eat." He said and grabbed her hand and went down stairs to eat. After eating he dragged her to his car and started his engine.

Chapter 3: The Hour Long Argument

And

Sakura

Going

Back to

Heaven…

"I'm sorry."

"Oi! Osoideyo Teme!" Naruto shouted reprimanding Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Sumimasen, demo Ino-chan soshite atashi wa yakusoku wa eh..ano…were supposed to um…um…meet at the sakura tree.. uh…yeah at the sakura tree…………so um……I have to go…. Ja'a! Sakura stuttered.

"Hn." Then Sakura walked away.

"Oi, Teme I have a question…Where did you and Sakura-chan met anyways?" Naruto suddenly asked and Sasuke reminiscing the memories shrugged.

"Teme!"

"Teme!

Teme!

"TEME!"

"TEME!"

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, old man!"

"Hn."

"Anyways, where did you and Sakura meet, coz' you seem to know each other very well."

"Hn."

"Sigh, I think I'll have to find it out for myself. Sigh."

'Cold-hearted bastard' Naruto thought.

Sasuke seeing Naruto focused on his own world started to walk away. He was now going to his own classroom.

RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG

People were running, shouting, yelling, panicking. Running because the bell rung. Shouting and Yelling because the bell rang two (2) times already. And Panicking because, the bell rang three (3) times already. Sigh, students these days are somewhat irresponsible and somewhat kind of rebellious.

.:.:.:.:.:.:SAKURA.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Ino!, TenTen!, Hinata!" Sakura seeing the three (3) girls called out to them using their ya' know names! Seeing Sakura, they waved at her.

"Sakura!" Ino, TenTen, and Hinata chorused.

"I've been looking all over for you guys! Anyways, lets go or else were late." Sakura told , then suddenly the bell rung.

RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG

"No" Sakura grimaced and ran faster.

"Oi, Saku-chan! Matte!" Ino shouted.

"Just run faster!" Sakura shouted back at them.

"But, were not like you! Were not an athlete or were not athletes rather!" Ino shouted back.

"But I am" TenTen poked her (Ino's head, by the way) head.

"Ugh, TenTen, you and Saku-chan are both athletic, I'm not! Cant you have any mercy on me? I'm also a human you know!" Ino grimaced because they ran faster together with Hinata.

"Sorry Ino-chan but time is precious, time is gold so I'm not wasting it!" Hinata told her and ran faster.

"Ugh! I hate you guys!" Ino said and ran faster but to no avail she couldn't cope up with them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pant Pant Pant Pant

"Whew, good thing we made it just as the bell rang the third time!" Sakura said panting.

"Yeah" Hinata and TenTen chorused.

"Wait, where's Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…there!" TenTen pointed to Ino. Ino was about an estimation of about 6 meters away from Hinata, and 7 meters away from TenTen and Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pant Pant Pant Pant Pant Pant

"I hate you guys! You know I'm no good at running but you still ran fast!" Ino whined.

"Sorry" TenTen, Hinata and Sakura apologized.

"Anyways, lets go inside before were confirmed to be late." Ino said and smiled at them.

- (FOR NOW, THE DASH "-" MEANS ONE "1" HOUR.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- (thirteen "13" Hours)

RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGG

"I can't believe it, Kaka-sensei didn't come." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I cant believe it, you actually care! Hahaha! You actually care!! Hahahaha! You actually care that he didn't even co-" Naruto was bonked at the head by Sasuke because most of the students were staring at them and at the same time were whispering and gossiping things about them.

"I-i-i-iitai!!" Naruto cried.

"You deserve it!" Sasuke replied.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!

4 HOURS LATERAT SASUKE'S HOUSE

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

BONK BAM SMACK BONK BAM SMACK BONK BAM SMACK BONK BAM SMACK BONK BAM SMACK

"Would you stop it already!?" Sakura yelled at them.

"I-i-i-i-i-itai!!" Sasuke and Naruto chorused.

"What'd you do that for? Huh?!" Sasuke asked.

"Cant you see?! Were all irritated by your argument?!" Sakura replied pointing at each one of them glaring fiercely at Sasuke and Naruto. Poor Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

"Anyways, I'm going home…seeing there's nothing fun to do here and oh its very late….its actually 8:30 in the evening…we still have classes tomorrow so sorry but I'm bored and its very late. Thanks anyways for the boring time Sasuke, Naruto. Thank you for destroying my very good mood a while ago." Ino said and walked away.

"Me too" Neji said and walked away.

"Me too" Shikamaru said.

"Me too" Chouji said.

"Me neither, I'm going home!" Kiba said and Akamaru, his pet dog barked.

"Me, neither…Thank you for the party…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hmph! I'm going home…Its boring!" TenTen said emphasizing the word 'boring'.

All of them walked away with Sasuke and Naruto facing the floor. Sakura was watching all of their friends going home sadly.

"I'm going home." Naruto said walking away.

"Hn."

When Naruto was gone, Sakura started their conversation.

"Sasuke, can we talk?"

"Hn." He said walking up to his room with Sakura following behind him.

"Sasuke, I cant understand you! You and Naruto keep on fighting! What's your problem?!" Sakura asked rather loudly.

"He started it."

"I know. But cant you just- I mean avenge him like tomorrow?! Everybody's having a good mood but then- no you just had to fight him."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know okay? Maybe its because its my job to change you!"

"Then, sorry because you'll never ever change the way I am now. Go home! Go to hell! Return to wherever you belong! You don't belong here! Go back to heaven or wherever you live! I don't want to see you here! Go! Get out of my room! Get out of my house!" Sasuke shouted and dragged Sakura out of his house.

Tears were now falling at Sakura's eyes. Sasuke slammed the door of his room and threw his body to the bed. He was trying to get over what had happened.

Sakura turned into her angel form and flew to the sky still crying. The sky opened for her to come inside.

Her friend, Chidori greeted her warmly. She kept on talking but them she noticed that Sakura was crying so she stopped talking and started to comfort her while going back to her place.

**A/N: Im so sorry again! You know I just hate myself because I keep on saying I'm sorry! But hey, at least I uploaded. So please review!! Say anything you want or maybe you can give me an advice… I know Im selfish but please give me an advice…Even though I'm a beta-reader I still you know, cant be that good.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I read this book entitled 'the five people you meet in heaven' by Mitch Albom, 'The truth about Love' by Laurie Lykken, '

**A/N: I read this book entitled 'the five people you meet in heaven' by Mitch Albom ( author of Tuesdays with Morrie ), 'The truth about Love' by Laurie Lykken, 'Redemption Series' by Karen Kingsbury wih Garry Smalley and the last 'Beyond the Darkness' by Angie Fenimore. These books just gave me a new idea for a new story.**

RECAP:

"Sasuke, can we talk?"

"Hn." He said walking up to his room with Sakura following behind him.

"Sasuke, I cant understand you! You and Naruto keep on fighting! What's your problem?!" Sakura asked rather loudly.

"He started it."

"I know. But cant you just- I mean avenge him like tomorrow?! Everybody's having a good mood but then- no you just had to fight him."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know okay? Maybe its because its my job to change you!"

"Then, sorry because you'll never ever change the way I am now. Go home! Go to hell! Return to wherever you belong! You don't belong here! Go back to heaven or wherever you live! I don't want to see you here! Go! Get out of my room! Get out of my house!" Sasuke shouted and dragged Sakura out of his house.

Tears were now falling at Sakura's eyes. Sasuke slammed the door of his room and threw his body to the bed. He was trying to get over what had happened.

Sakura turned into her angel form and flew to the sky still crying. The sky opened for her to come inside.

Her friend, Chidori greeted her warmly. She kept on talking but them she noticed that Sakura was crying so she stopped talking and started to comfort her while going back to her place.

**Chapter 4: TRANSFERRED…..**

"**WHAT?!"**

"Ugh, stupid head why does it have to hurt so much." Sasuke groaned.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke called. 'Why isn't she answering?' He thought.

"Oh yeah, I told her to get lost. Ugh! Stupid life!" He groaned again and went to take a shower before he's late for school.

"Sasuke? Foolish little brother!?" Itachi shouted.

"What!?"

"Hurry up you're already 5 minutes late for school." Itachi explained chibi style.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke hurriedly took a bath while Itachi was laughing his ass off. Of course he's not late. When would an Uchiha be late? If that were to happen it would affect his big ego and his Uchiha pride.

"Stupid brother, I'm not even late for school. I'm 30 minutes early. It's still 6:00 am.. Still too early." Sasuke groaned while putting on his shirt.

**.:.:.:.:.:.Sakura.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ahhhh……good to be back home!" Sakura stretched.

"Yup, its good to be back home. Oh and Good Morning Sakura!" Chidori greeted her.

"Yeah, Good Morning too, Chidori!" Sakura greeted back.

"Well I gotta go, I have some missions to check… bye Sakura!" Chidori waved at her.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to roam around." Sakura said to herself.

**.:.:.:.:.:.Sasuke.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I'm going to school, I'll be home late." Sasuke to the non-listening Itachi.

"Hn."

He rode his car and went to school.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved and Sasuke walked their way to their classroom.

"Dobe."

"Whatever. Teme."

"Good Morning Sasuke." A girl with auburn hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with blue hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Yo! Ohayo Sasuke!" A boy with very dark black hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-san." A girl red hair (not Karin) greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with magenta hair winked at him.

"Hn."

"Yo!" A boy with maroon hair greeted oddly.

"Sabaku." Sasuke glared.

"Ohayo Gaara-dattebayo!" Naruto hugged him.

"Uchiha." Gaara glared.

Naruto seeing the glaring competition tried to cool down their heads.

"Sooooo, Sasuke how did the talk with Sakura-chan go?" Sasuke faced him.

Hearing Sakura's name, Gaara's eyes went wide.

'It cant be her cant it? She died 2 years ago……maybe its not her…its not her….its not her……its not her Gaara…calm down…'

"Gaara? Are you alright? You look pale… Maybe we need to get you to the clinic." Naruto said.

"No, I'm okay." Gaara said walking away.

"What's his problem?"

"Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke-kun." TenTen greeted.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Hn." Neji greeted.

"Mendokuse" Shikamaru groaned.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! Ohayo Naruto!" Ino greeted.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke, this is Chouji, Kiba and Shino. We kinda bumped into them so might as well drag them here to meet you. They're transfer students from America." TenTen explained.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Hn." 'Maybe, just maybe I'll see her in class… then I can apologize. Maybe just maybe.'

They walked side by side to their class. They arrived 5 minutes early. Then

RING RING RING RING class just started with Kakashi as usual he's late.

.:.:.:.:.:.1 hour later.:.:.:.:.:.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late… You see there was this old lady…" Kakashi explained

"Liar!" Naruto criticized him.

"Oh and Sakura by the way would be not around for the whole school year she got transferred to Harvard University." Kakashi explained sadly.

Many sad cries could be heard at their classroom and many gloomy faces can be seen clearly too. How sad. Didn't know Sakura had this kind of effect on them.

'What?!' Sasuke thought.

"What?!" Naruto was shocked.

"But she just got transferred yesterday!" TenTen retorted.

"Don't tell me those, I am not her father nor her relative."

**A/N: I'M REALLY TIRED!! I'll just stop here. Thanks to all who reviewed!!**

**Oh and I just changed my name to ****sakurapurple09 ****used to be**_** AnimeForeverL0ver.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Missing School

A/N: I WAS SO SHOCKED

A/N: I WAS SO SHOCKED!! ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES LIST AND STORY ALERT LIST!!

RECAP:

"Ugh, stupid head why does it have to hurt so much." Sasuke groaned.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke called. 'Why isn't she answering?' He thought.

"Oh yeah, I told her to get lost. Ugh! Stupid life!" He groaned again and went to take a shower before he's late for school.

"Sasuke? Foolish little brother!?" Itachi shouted.

"What!?"

"Hurry up you're already 5 minutes late for school." Itachi explained chibi style.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke hurriedly took a bath while Itachi was laughing his ass off. Of course he's not late. When would an Uchiha be late? If that were to happen it would affect his big ego and his Uchiha pride.

"Stupid brother, I'm not even late for school. I'm 30 minutes early. It's still 6:00 am.. Still too early." Sasuke groaned while putting on his shirt.

**.:.:.:.:.:.Sakura.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ahhhh……good to be back home!" Sakura stretched.

"Yup, its good to be back home. Oh and Good Morning Sakura!" Chidori greeted her.

"Yeah, Good Morning too, Chidori!" Sakura greeted back.

"Well I gotta go, I have some missions to check… bye Sakura!" Chidori waved at her.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to roam around." Sakura said to herself.

**.:.:.:.:.:.Sasuke.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I'm going to school, I'll be home late." Sasuke to the non-listening Itachi.

"Hn."

He rode his car and went to school.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved and Sasuke walked their way to their classroom.

"Dobe."

"Whatever. Teme."

"Good Morning Sasuke." A girl with auburn hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with blue hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Yo! Ohayo Sasuke!" A boy with very dark black hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-san." A girl red hair (not Karin) greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with magenta hair winked at him.

"Hn."

"Yo!" A boy with maroon hair greeted oddly.

"Sabaku." Sasuke glared.

"Ohayo Gaara-dattebayo!" Naruto hugged him.

"Uchiha." Gaara glared.

Naruto seeing the glaring competition tried to cool down their heads.

"Sooooo, Sasuke how did the talk with Sakura-chan go?" Sasuke faced him.

Hearing Sakura's name, Gaara's eyes went wide.

'It cant be her cant it? She died 2 years ago……maybe its not her…its not her….its not her……its not her Gaara…calm down…'

"Gaara? Are you alright? You look pale… Maybe we need to get you to the clinic." Naruto said.

"No, I'm okay." Gaara said walking away.

"What's his problem?"

"Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke-kun." TenTen greeted.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Hn." Neji greeted.

"Mendokuse" Shikamaru groaned.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! Ohayo Naruto!" Ino greeted.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke, this is Chouji, Kiba and Shino. We kinda bumped into them so might as well drag them here to meet you. They're transfer students from America." TenTen explained.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Hn." 'Maybe, just maybe I'll see her in class… then I can apologize. Maybe just maybe.'

They walked side by side to their class. They arrived 5 minutes early. Then

RING RING RING RING class just started with Kakashi as usual he's late.

.:.:.:.:.:.1 hour later.:.:.:.:.:.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late… You see there was this old lady…" Kakashi explained

"Liar!" Naruto criticized him.

"Oh and Sakura by the way would be not around for the whole school year she got transferred to Harvard University." Kakashi explained sadly.

Many sad cries could be heard at their classroom and many gloomy faces can be seen clearly too. How sad. Didn't know Sakura had this kind of effect on them.

'What?!' Sasuke thought.

"What?!" Naruto was shocked.

"But she just got transferred yesterday!" TenTen retorted.

"Don't tell me those, I am not her father nor her relative."

CHAPTER 5: Missing School

"Why, Sakura, why do you have to do this to me?"

"Why do you make me feel this way?"

"Sasuke, oi, Foolish little brother wake up!! Your late for school!" Itachi smacked his head.

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned.

As usual he did his everyday routine, he took a bath, he dressed himself, he ate his breakfast and he drove to school.

.:.:.:.:.SCHOOL.:.:.:.:.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved and Sasuke walked their way to their classroom.

"Dobe."

"Whatever. Teme."

"Good Morning Sasuke." A girl with auburn hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with blue hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Yo! Ohayo Sasuke!" A boy with very dark black hair greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-san." A girl red hair (not Karin) greeted him.

"Hn."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." A girl with magenta hair winked at him.

"Hn."

"Teme, I cant believe Sakura-chan just transferred yesterday, when she got transferred here the day before yesterday." Naruto groaned.

"Hurry up Dobe, your slowing me down. Were already late for class."

"We are not late. Kakashi's always the one being late not us."

"Hn."

"Teme, about Saku-"

"Hurry Dobe." Sasuke interjected. 'Sakura………Sakura………Sakura………why? Why?' Sasuke thought.

"But about Sa-"

"Hurry!"

"Dude, cool down!"

.:.:.:.:.CLASSROOM.:.:.:.:.

"Good morning Sasuke." Tenten said with no life at all.

"Hn."

"Good Morning Sasuke-san." Same with Tenten Hinata said it with no life.

"Hn."

.:.:.:.:.1 HOUR LATER.:.:.:.:.

"Yo."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

Kakashi, seeing the classroom gloomy tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yo, minna I have a new lesson for you!."

.:.:.:.:.A WEEK LATER.:.:.:.:.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Foolish little brother! Wake up!! You've been what? Absent for like a week already!" Itachi groaned.

Sasuke jerked up. Itachi smiled. But then he glared at his own brother.

"Hn." Then Sasuke went back to sleep.

"Fine."

A/N: I'm terribly lazy today!! Gomena!!


	6. Chapter EPILOGUE

Kakashi, seeing the classroom gloomy tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yo, minna I have a new lesson for you!."

.:.:.:.:.A WEEK LATER.:.:.:.:.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Foolish little brother! Wake up!! You've been what? Absent for like a week already!" Itachi groaned.

Sasuke jerked up. Itachi smiled. But then he glared at his own brother.

"Hn." Then Sasuke went back to sleep.

"Fine."

Chapter 6: The New Sakura

"I'm glad to be with you, once again. Thank you for being my angel."

" Oi, Sakura!!! Sakura!!!" Chidori her bestfriend called out to her, who was mopping the house.

"What now?" she groaned annoyingly.

" Oh, don't be like that…btw you have a new mission..Here, Take this scroll all of the details are there." Chidori handed here a golden scroll which had a hand stamp embedded on its pages.

"Thank you Chidori."  
"Oh and one more thing, you have to leave tonight."

"Sure." She finsihed mopping and hurriedly went inside her room.

'_I wonder what kind of mission it is.' _She thought.

She packed her things one by one in an invisible bag. She opened the sc roll only to find a silver pen and a purple notebook. Before she was able to touch it , it moved and the pen wrote down things on the golden paper.

_Haruno Sakura, seeing as you failed your first mission, I am giving you another chance to fulfill it. Do not fail me this time. I believe that this boy needs your help. Therefore, do everything you can to change this boy. I trust and believe in yours skills as I have seen you train under my son. I repeat Haruno Sakura, do not fail me or you go back to being a Half-angel-half-human student. _

"*Sigh*, guess I have no choice." She sighed and transformed into her angel form to be able to fly and reach Sasuke's house again.

"Arrogant bastard." She murmured as memories came rushing into her mind once again.

During her flight from the heavens and to earth, she sang her favorite song. _How To Save A Life by Fray_

_Step one you say we need to talk__  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk__  
__He smiles politely back at you__  
__You stare politely right on through__  
__Some sort of window to your right__  
__As he goes left and you stay right__  
__Between the lines of fear and blame__  
__You begin to wonder why you came___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life___

_Let him know that you know best__  
__Cause after all you do know best__  
__Try to slip past his defense__  
__Without granting innocence__  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong__  
__The things you've told him all along__  
__And pray to God he hears you__  
__And pray to God he hears you___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life___

_As he begins to raise his voice__  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice__  
__Drive until you lose the road__  
__Or break with the ones you've followed__  
__He will do one of two things__  
__He will admit to everything__  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same__  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__  
__How to save a life__  
__How to save a life___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life___

_CHORUS:__  
__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__  
__How to save a life_

She reached Sasuke's house by midnight. Unfortunately for her, he was still awake, staring blankly at the sky. She suddenly heard him singing. _Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls._

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around__  
__I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud__  
__This is how I do__  
__When I think about you__  
__I never thought that you could break me apart__  
__I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart__  
__You want to get inside__  
__Then you can get in line__  
__But not this time___

_Cause you caught me off guard__  
__Now I'm running and screaming___

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine___

_I won't try to philosophize__  
__I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes__  
__This is how I feel__  
__And it's so surreal__  
__I got a closet filled up to the brim__  
__With the ghosts of my past and the scattered sins__  
__And I don't know why__  
__You'd even try__  
__But I won't lie___

_You caught me off guard__  
__Now I'm running and screaming___

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine__  
__Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?___

_And I feel a weakness coming on__  
__It never felt so good to be so wrong__  
__Had my heart on lockdown__  
__And then you turned me all around__  
__And I feel like a new born child__  
__Every time I get a chance to see you smile__  
__It's not complicated__  
__I was so jaded___

_And you caught me off guard__  
__Now I'm running and screaming___

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine__  
__Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?___

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)__  
__And I feel a weakness coming on__  
__Never felt so good to be so wrong__  
__Had my heart on lockdown__  
__And then you turned me all around__  
__(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)__  
__I feel like a new born child__  
__Every time I get a chance to see you smile__  
__It's not complicated__  
__I was so jaded___

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)__  
__And I feel a weakness coming on__  
__Never felt so good to be so wrong__  
__Had my heart on lockdown__  
__And then you turned me all around__  
__(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)__  
__I feel like a new born child__  
__Every time I get a chance to see you smile__  
__It's not complicated__  
__I was so jaded_

"Sasuke…"She whispered enough for Sasuke to hear. He looked up to see Sakura floating.

"Sakura…" An idiot as he is stood tall on his window and jumped to hug Sakura. Lucky him, Sakura can fly so she easily caught him and they flew towards his room.

"Sasuke, let me go now please.." She whined trying to free herself from his tight grasp.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…I won't ever let you leave my side, forgive me Sakura………………………….I love you Sakura." There was a pregnant silence before he confessed. Her eyes widened hearing what he just said a while ago but a few minutes later, it softened and a tear ran down her beautiful pale skin.

"No, Sasuke…It can't be…I can't love you…I'm an angel remember? Angels and Humans can't be together. Its forbidden. That's one thing, I cannot do. I cannot love a human or have a special bond with him. Sasuke, it just can't be. That's the first rule in being an angel. I'm sorry Sas- Ahhhh!!!" She screamed as she felt pain shot through every organ in her body especially in her heart.

"Sakura!! What's happening!? Answer me Sakura!!" Sasuke panicked rushing immediately.

"Sakura…no…no..no this isn't happening… Sakura..why can't I touch you? Sakura!!!" He panicked some more.

"Sasuke!!!!" She screeched her skin becoming pale as ever. After minutes later, she can't take the pain anymore and collapsed. Sasuke caught her. Blood was dripping from her mouth already.

"Sakura, what happened? Tell me! Sakura!!" He shook her gently. She placed her hand on his cheeks and caressed it humbly.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to be with you, once again. Thank you for being my angel. I love you." She closed her eyes and her hand fell.

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!! No!!! Don't leave me Sakura!!! I love you so much!!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"God, please help me. I don't want to experience the pain of losing someone again. God please help me. Let Sakura live. Let Sakura live. Let Sakura live. Help me God." He murmured to no one still, tears were streaming fast down his face.

Suddenly, a golden glow enveloped Sakura and carried her making her stand infront of him.

"Saku…ra…" The glow was healing her wounds. Her scratches and bruises were healed. The blood dripping from her mouth and from her scratches just disappeared. She glowed even more like an angel. Sasuke covered his eyes, he can't take the light. It was just so bright. The glow disappeared and Sakura fell and landed on his bed. Her clothes changed. Her hair tied. No more scratches or bruises can be seen. She was a new Sakura from the outside but Sasuke believed that she is still the Sakura he knew, the Sakura that he loved.

He went beside her, still in shock. She was wearing a blue strapless dress with riffles on each sleeve and a chain of pink ribbons enveloping her skirt. He hugged her tight.  
"Sakura…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Sasuke…"

"Haruno Sakura." A deep voice called to out her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Haruno Sakura. 16 years old. Female. Born at Konoha, Japan. Born on March 28. Is now a human. Since you made a special bond with a human, you received severe punishment and that was the pain you felt. You disobeyed the first rule of being an angel. But seeing as Sasuke, here (he pointed to Sasuke) loves so much, I pittied him and allowed you to have a second chance in life. Live you life to the fullest. Although, you loved a human, you did not fail your mission. Congratulations, Sakura, you passed and now have a good time. Goodbye Sakura, see you soon." The voice disappeared quickly. Sakura smiled and Sasuke hugged her.

"We can be together finally." Sakura whispered and hugged her back.

"I completed my mission and I never failed in doing so… I love you so much Sasuke." She said and caressed his hair. Sasuke lifted her chin so that she would be face him. They stared at each other for a while in silence. Sasuke moved his head towards Sakura's and caught her lips in his.

"I love you so much Sakura.. I wont ever let you leave my side again."

"I know Sasuke and I love you too!"

THE END

A/N: It's boring I know…just too lazy to write… sorry for not updating for 3 whole months…


End file.
